We will win at any cost!
by jazz1999
Summary: Near the end of the freedom fighter/Robotinik war, Tails and friends must stop Robotnik and his newest creations. Can Tai, Tails's closest friend besides Sonic help him finish off Robotnik, or will everyone become slaves just like Robotnik wants?


We will win at any cost!

Chapter 1 – Things are changing

My name is Tai. I am a Freedom fighter…one of the best if I say so myself(which I will). I befriended Tails and his friends around five years before this story when I came to Knothole. Even though I was a soldier, they treated me great. Because of this I promised I would protect them at all costs. At the end of the war I helped end it with Tails and some other fighters, but at a great cost to me. Before I can no longer remember my story it needs to be written down…but first it starts with Tails and how we tried to save some of Robotnik's final experiments. Join me, Tails, Sonic and a ton of others as we finally put a stop to the regime that destroyed our very way of life.

**Tails P.O.V.**

God I was so happy!

Sonic had just allowed me to join his brigade a few weeks before. I had been begging him for months to let me, but he always told me no. However, after I snuck behind them and ended up saving the Prince, I ended up being allowed to join full time.

Rescuing the Prince also got me a second brother out of the deal. After that day it seemed like Elias was always around Sonic and me. Neither of us cared to have another friend as being important members of the resistance seemed to make us loners. I think Sonic enjoyed finally being friends with him as well since…well…he liked his sister. Everyone knew that. Even a kid like me wasn't oblivious. Although it seemed like he never saw her. She was always on the move looking for more people to join us.

During one of our typical patrols we came across yet another member of our group. We ended up saving a wolf boy from a nasty looking Swat –Bot group that had killed everyone else in his party…and had turned their sights on him.

Sonic did his thing and within moments Elias and I had the wolf away from the danger. We watched from a distance as Sonic basically destroyed 15 bots by himself while Elias, me, the wolf and the other five members of our little group watched in awe, which included Tai, one of my best friends.

"Who-who are you guys?" The wolf said with a sob. "Are you going to kill me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What? You can't really be serious. Why would we our lives to save you, if we were just going to kill you after we did it?"

The wolf looked at the ground. "Well…I-I…just lost everyone…so…I'm not sure what to think about anything right now."

Elias embraced the young cub and looked over at the carnage. The young wolf sighed and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry kiddo; we will take care of you. I promise."

I smiled. "They took me in years ago when my parents were killed. I've been well taken care of that's for sure."

"Yeah man these guys are great…they took me in as well. They help any Mobian in need!" Tai said.

The young wolf rubbed his muzzle and stood up to try and wipe some of the dirt and blood off of his strong frame.

I shook my head as I looked at my body. So weak compared to Elias and even this wolf cub. I shook away the concern over my physical appearance and noticed Sonic coming our way. He had a big smile as always. I smiled as well….Sonic always made me happy, no matter what the situation.

"Kiddo, the name is Sonic. You alright?"

The wolf's eyes got wide as saucers.

"As in…the hedgehog…Sonic THE Hedgehog?"

Sonic nodded and smiled at the attention he was getting.

"That means…You…are Tails Prower and Elias Acorn?" The wolf said as he stared at us. I noticed Sonic glare at me when the attention changed to us.

"Yeah I am Tails and this is Elias. So, what are you called?"

"Ben…just Ben…well Benjamin actually…" The wolf seemed incredibly nervous.

"How old are you Ben?" I asked.

"I'm ten." The wolf said as he sulked. He must've thought he was too young or something as he seemed incredibly embarrassed."

"Yo kiddo, what's the problem?" Sonic asked.

"Nobody is going to want a ten year old wolf tagging along with them. I'm too young to be any use to any of you."

All three of us looked at him with complete confusion.

"Why would we not want you tagging along?" Elias asked.

The wolf looked up at us sadly. "I'm not fully developed yet…I can't hunt very well…and I'm nowhere near at my peak physically. I will be useless to you."

Sonic shook his head. "No one is worthless…everyone has something they are good at. So do you."

Ben laughed. "I'm clumsy, weak and stupid."

"None of us care about that. I already like you Ben…you are strong compared to me, I trip over myself all the time…and…well…Sonic is probably dumber than all of us….right Sonic?"

"Um…Tails…don't push it bro." Sonic said with his typical smile.

Ben laughed and really looked comfortable with us for the first time.

"Come with us Benji…you don't have anywhere else to go and we will be glad to take you in. Sonic and me have room. Plus Elias comes over all the time; you won't ever have to be alone again."

Sonic sighed. "Tails, I doubt he is going to want to live with us…he just met us. He can stay in the barracks until we can help him build something."

Ben's ears lowered. "B-but Sonic…I DO want to stay with you…you saved me and I need a pack to follow…you are as good as anyone I could find. Please…let me stay."

I looked at Sonic…he knew he opened his mouth bigger than he should have. He winked at me, so I knew he'd let him stay.

"Alright Ben, you can stay…as long as you do your part…meaning you help clean and cook. You can bunk with Tails until we can fix the extra room up for you. Does that work?"

The pup went nuts.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sonic said as Ben hugged him so hard he felt his ribs creak. "Ben…let…go…"

Ben dropped him and turned a little red. "Sorry Sonic."

Elias during this time had been taking pictures of the carnage and taking notes on his tablet. He finally came back over with a grim look on his face.

"Guys, let's get out of here. I'll give you my findings once we get home. I don't like standing around in the open so much. We are sitting ducks if Robotnik sent out a second force to mop up Ben's clan…" Elias's ears drooped. "Sorry Ben."

Tai nodded in agreement. "Elias is right Tails, we need to go. This place isn't safe for you."

Ben nodded and tears came quickly. "I understand…there isn't anything left here for me."

I watched as Ben walked over to one of the downed wolves. He bent down and rubbed the wolf on the head and took a necklace from its neck. He stared at it and then put it in his pocket. I wondered what it was for but I didn't want to meddle in his personal affairs. Not yet.

Later that evening we arrived back in Knothole. We arrived at the security outpost and waved at Antoine. He immediately came out and checked the wolf over…we had started doing that when Robotnik made an android of Cat several years ago. It had heartbroken several people to see him again…it just wasn't something that any of the citizens needed to see again.

"He eez ok Tailz, oui may proceed." Antoine said with a crisp salute and I returned it. Ben kinda tried one but it looked weird…but Antoine smiled and returned it.

Sonic and Elias both stopped and shook hands with their friend and gave him an update on the events that had transpired. Sonic looked over at me and motioned for me to debrief the team and head for home.

I walked to the barracks with the men and thanked them for their hard work and made sure no one had sustained any injuries. One of the foxes looked like he had a few cuts and bruises, but everyone else seemed fine. I told them we'd go over Sonic and Elias's findings the next morning before patrol and the five soldiers nodded and saluted me.

"As you were men. Get some food a hot shower and plenty of rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks sir, as always it is a pleasure to serve under you!"

I smiled. "It is a pleasure to serve with all of you."

"Oh and Tai?"

Tai turned to me and smiled. "Yes sir?"

"Come by later tonight after you rest, if you want that is."

Tai smiled and nodded.

I turned and left. It was amazing that these soldiers respected a kid so much. I hoped it wasn't because of Elias and Sonic, but because of my abilities. I noticed Benjamin seemed to be impressed as well .

Things seemed to be going my way. I had a group of friends that loved me, colleges that trusted me and a brand new friend that hopefully would become my new brother. I beamed all the way back to the house.

What could possible go wrong?

**3****rd**** person perspective.**

The five soldiers began to relax as soon as Tails left the room. They all knew they were lucky to have been asked to be part of Sonic's group. Perhaps it had been their eagerness to be part of the genetic manipulation training that almost no soldier would do.

Tai, the youngest of the soldiers removed his body armor and rubbed his tired body. "Guys, what exactly do you think Robotnik was trying to do with those wolves this morning. I am pretty sure that I saw capture and stun weapons in the rubble of some of those bots."

Conner, one of the other young soldiers nodded. "I agree with you Tai…I noticed burns on one of the bodies that looked like electronic netting…I just wonder what changed their orders from capture to kill?"

Conner plopped down on his cot and looked over at one of the older soldiers. "What do you think Trent? Do you think something suspicious is going on?"

Trent shrugged. "I have no idea guys…it is possible, but I am not sure and if I don't have proof…I am not going to question the commander's orders."

Preston, the fox that had been injured finished bandaging his wounds and walked back over to his friends.

"Is it against the rules for us to go back out tonight and search the scene again for some evidence? I know I saw that wolf take a pendant of some sort from one of the wolves…but that could mean anything."

Tai jumped up. "I'll go back! I'll go right now! Tails wouldn't get mad at me…he could get me out of trouble if the Prince got mad at me!"

Trent shook his head. "Bad idea. We could accidently lead Robotnik right back here. That could be what he wants us to do. I am not going to be labeled in the history books as the 'Fox that destroyed the rebellion'."

Tai rolled his eyes and mouthed Trent's entire no speech word for word. "Yeah, yeah I don't think that is going to happen there Sir. I always thought the reason I was chosen for this assignment was because I am the best when it comes to stealth missions. If I get caught, then they must be good…cause I'm the best there is."

Preston sat down on his cot and lit a cigarette. "Trent, for the love of god just let him go. He isn't going to leave us alone until you do. I'm not in the mood to listen to it tonight. You know he isn't going to get caught." Preston looked toward the shower and saw Drago finally coming back into the room.

"Drago, please convince Trent to let me go!" Tai whined.

Drago took his towel and wacked Tai in the back. "Trent…let him go. His bitching is only going to make me strangle him…and I'd be sad if I had to kill him…well…a little sad…maybe…for…like two minutes."

Tai glared at Drago as he rubbed the increasing red part of his back. "Ok…now you HAVE to let me go…please?"

Trent sighed and took his pipe from the desk by his cot and lit it. "Fine. Just remember if you get caught, you've got to take the yellow pill before they capture you and we will disavow any inform…."

"We are not part of Mission Impossible…dick." Tai said. "I'll be FINE."

With that Tai took off all of his heavy body armor and took a small satchel with his tools. He always ran stealth missions without armor…he was lighter and quieter this way. Although being basically nude could be bad if he got caught. At least his fur kept him warm.

Tai took a deep breath and sighed. He loved being out in the forest a night…being a Dingo…a species that didn't even belong here people were always surprised how well he blended into the background in the forest.

Mostly he knew deep down he was as good as he was because of genetic engineering, but he didn't care. Being an outcast from birth had made it an easy choice…he had finally been part of a family when he joined the military. Tails, Elias and the others had been so nice to him…nobody cared about his heritage.

Tai made it back to the early scene of carnage in record time and dropped down from the trees. He went over to the rotting wolf corpses and pulled out his scanner. The strange thing he noticed right away was that the burns on them were laser netting…but that wasn't what killed them. They all had large claw marks across their necks…someone had killed them…something…Mobian killed them.

But what?

Suddenly Tai felt sick as he realized the wolf they rescued might have been the same one that killed the clan.

Tai jumped back into the tree line and began the trek back. He hoped there would be time.

However, as he traversed back to Knothole a figure emerged from the tree line, its eyes glowing red with hate. It then jumped to the same tree as Tai and began to follow him.

I opened the door to my house and let Benjamin in. I watched as he walked around the room in awe. I smiled as I never felt that Sonic or I had much, but apparently it was more than he had ever seen.

"Tails…your house…it is amazing…I really am going to be allowed to stay here?"

I laughed. "Yes you are! I'll go ahead and show you where you'll be staying for now."

I lead the wolf up the stairs up into my room. The wolf's eyes went wide as he saw all of my inventions I was working on and not to mention the many photos of me and Sonic. I kinda took a lot of pictures when we were younger…in case…Sonic…you know…in case something bad ever happened to him. Or me.

I shuddered at the thought of losing Sonic. Ben noticed and put his arm around me.

"Tails? You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking…about something …something that would probably tear me apart if it happened."

Ben looked at me sadly. "You mean…losing someone…like…like I did?"

I nodded. "Yeah buddy…you've taken this much better than I would have. My real family died long before I was able to remember them. I was only a baby when they died."

Ben took his arm away and fell on my bed. "Tails…I'm alone…all alone…it just hit me. My whole clan is gone…GONE."

I sat down beside the wolf and hugged him. I let the boy cry and cry until he could cry no more.

"T-tails...you are all I've got…please…don't leave me."

"I won't Ben, don't worry. I'm here."

I sat with the broken boy for several hours as he cried the pain away. He finally fell asleep around one in the morning. I stood up and walked over to the window and noticed someone walking toward the house. I walked downstairs and opened the door. It was Tai although it didn't look like this was going to be the visit I had wanted us to have.

"Tai, where have you been? You look worn out…and… where is your armor! Don't tell me you've been out again without it!"

Tai's ears lowered. "Sorry sir…but you know I work better this way and I have some important news to tell you."

"What?" I asked. "And don't call me sir now…you aren't with the others, you are my equal as it is."

"Sorry S…Tails…I forgot."

Tai then gathered his thoughts and continued.

"Those wolves were not killed by mechanical means. The burns on their fur were not fatal. They were held in capture nets…then something ripped out their throats…all of them…claw marks were all over them. So…what I'm trying to say is…"

My eyes went wide. There was no way…the boy cried for like 5 hours…it couldn't be.

"Tai…you are telling me that you think Ben killed his clan and then it so happens the SWAT-Bots showed up. I can't even see how that is possible!"

Tai shook his head. "I am not sure what to think…but it looks like that wolf could have indeed murdered his clansmen. He was the only one alive…the bodies had claw marks all over them…I just wanted to tell you…He could be controlled by Robotnik…"

I just couldn't believe it. The wolf couldn't have done it I just knew he couldn't have.

"Tai…just come up and look…he is in so much pain…people normally don't have a look like he has when they do something as horrible as you are suggesting.

Tai shook his head. "I am just saying it looks like a Mobian killed them, not a robot. It might not have been him, but it was a wolf. I just want you to be safe Tails. Sonic and Elias would kill us if anything happened to you."

I put my hand on Tai's broad shoulder. "Thanks Tai, I mean I think I'm going to be ok with him. I really don't think he did it. But if you feel like he may know something you can talk to him. Although I am not really sure you'll get much out of him right now…"

Tai nodded. "I'd prefer to stay here and watch over you if you don't mind. As I said, I'd be in trouble if I felt something was wrong and then didn't do anything about it."

Tai puffed out his chest at that point. I rolled my eyes. "Alright Tai, you can stay here the rest of the night, although there isn't much room right now with Ben using my bed."

However, before we could go upstairs a figure shoved Tai out of the way and went straight at me. It was a wolf…feral…tattered clothes…bloody claws…drool coming from its mouth…

"Kill…" The wolf growled.

The wolf that killed Ben's clan had found us…it must've followed Tai!

Before it could slash at me I watched Tai take it down within seconds. Robotnik must've expected me to be alone…this wolf was not fast and needed surprise to attack. Thank god Tai was there as he dropped it to the ground and then took some rope from his bag and tied it to my living room chair.

The thing drooled and growled as it tried to break out and get me.

"Tails! Look out!" Tai said as he tried to get between us.

I closed my eyes and prayed Tai would be able to do something…anything…


End file.
